The Goblin King
by Ladies Nikki and Shannon
Summary: Crossover with the Labyrinth. The Weasly twins and their two best friends get into a little fix with the Goblin King.
1. The Missing Creatures

Chapter 1  
  
By: Nikki  
  
Disclamer: We don't own Harry Potter or the Labyrinth. I think you can pick out which folks we do own, though.  
  
Enjoy! R&R  
  
***************  
  
"Hey, Shannon!" Nicole called, running next door. "Hey!" Nicole paused  
  
when she got to Shannon's front door. Shannon had a baby brother, and  
  
Shannon's parents would get really mad if she woke him up. Nicole carefully  
  
opened the big wooden door, and walked inside. Nicole and Shannon had lived  
  
next door to each other their entire lives, so it wasn't uncommon for one of  
  
them to just let themselves into the other's house. Even if Nicole didn't  
  
always go to Shannon's house, she would still know her way around, since her  
  
house was designed exactly the same. Nicole ran upstairs to Shannon's  
  
bedroom. She found Shannon there, packing a suitcase. "Hey Shannon!"  
  
"Hi Nicole, did you finish packing already?" Shannon asked.  
  
"No," Nicole replied.  
  
"Nicole, you do know we leave for Hogwarts tomorrow, right?" Shannon  
  
asked. "When are you planning on packing?"  
  
"Later," Nicole said, rolling her eyes. "I need you to come with me  
  
though. It's really important."  
  
"What is it?" Shannon asked. "I've got to finish packing, before my Dad  
  
comes home from work."  
  
"Trust me, this is worth getting in a little bit of trouble," Nicole  
  
said. "Get this-Mr. Wesley just appeared in my house with argent news for my  
  
parents. Sandy is over at a friends house, and I was kicked out of my own  
  
house."  
  
"What do you think they are talking about?" Shannon asked.  
  
"That's what we have to find out," Nicole grinned.  
  
"All right, I'm in," Shannon said. "Let's head over to your house."  
  
The two left Shannon's room and ran out of the house. They didn't stop  
  
running, until they had sneaked into Nicole's house. "Hey, we better be  
  
extra quiet. How are we going to eavesdrop on them?"  
  
"Well, they'll probably notice anything that has to do with magic, so  
  
we'll have to do it the Muggle was," Nicole said. "Just be very quiet." The  
  
two quietly walked up to the Living Room door, and put their ears up to the  
  
door. They could hear the three grown ups talking quietly.  
  
"Thanks for the tea," Mr. Wesley said.  
  
"Don't mention it," Nicole's mom said.  
  
"Now, what's exactly going on?" Nicole's dad asked.  
  
"Well," Mr. Wesley said, "I was at the office, when some important news  
  
came in. I said I would tell you the news."  
  
"What happened?" Nicole's mom asked, concerned.  
  
"Well, you know that there was a group of magical animals were being held  
  
until you and your staff could see if the animals are really dangerous and  
  
need to be destroyed, or if you could save them and place them away from  
  
Muggles," Mr. Wesley said. "Well, all those animals are, um, gone."  
  
"What!" Nicole's Dad exclaimed, jumping up.  
  
"Now, relax," Nicole's Mom said. "Just sit down."  
  
"Honey, you don't work anymore," Nicole's Dad said, sitting down. "I  
  
understand you work on the housework all day long, but just think about when  
  
you worked at the Ministry of Magic and this happened. Remember when we lost  
  
that baby dragon? We both flipped out for days. This is ten times as worse  
  
then that. Some of those animals were really dangerous."  
  
"True, but we should stay calm so we can think of something to do,"  
  
Nicole's Mom said.  
  
"She's right," Mr. Wesley said. "I have to get back to the office, and I  
  
think you should come with me."  
  
"All right," Nicole's Dad said. "I'll try to be home in time for  
  
dinner. Try not to tell the girls what's going on. With all that stuff  
  
about You-Know-Who going around, people are going to panic. We don't want  
  
anyone finding out about this."  
  
"Right," Nicole's Mom said.  
  
"Let's go upstairs," Shannon whispered. Nicole nodded and the two went  
  
upstairs quietly.  
  
"Wow," Nicole said. "Imagine having all those creatures walking around  
  
in a Muggle city or something."  
  
"That would be big trouble," Shannon said. "Hey, do you think  
  
You-Know-Who might be connected in this somehow."  
  
"What would happen if he let he the creatures loose at Hogwarts?" Nicole  
  
asked. "You know, to get Harry Potter or something. He almost killed him  
  
last year."  
  
"Yea, but I bet Dumbledore will be on his toes," Shannon said. "He won't  
  
let anything happen."  
  
"That's right," Nicole said. "Wow, the summer sure went by fast. I ca  
  
n't believe we're going back to Hogwarts already."  
  
"Yea," Shannon said. "I wonder who will be the Defense against the Dark  
  
Arts teacher this year."  
  
"Think Snape will ever get the job?" Nicole asked. "He definitely wants  
  
it."  
  
"Who knows," Shannon said. "He has always wanted it, but he never gets  
  
it." She happened to glance down at her watch and saw what time it was.  
  
"Hey, I have to get home. My Dad will be home soon, and I have to finish  
  
packing. I'll see you tomorrow, Nicole."  
  
"Ok, bye," Nicole said. "I might as well get my packing done, too."  
  
"See ya," Shannon said, and left the room. She let herself out, while  
  
Nicole started to pack her suitcase.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little while later, Shannon was eating her dinner, with her parents.  
  
As usual, her brother was missing, since he had already ate and had been put  
  
to bed. "Shannon, did you ever finish packing?" her Father asked.  
  
"Sure did," Shannon said. "I'm all set to go."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Shannon's Mom said. "I made got treats for you  
  
and Roxie to take on your trip tomorrow. Don't forget to take them with you  
  
tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, thanks Mom," Shannon said. She bent down to pet her white cat.  
  
Roxie seemed quite happy that she was getting some treats as well.  
  
"Great news," Shannon's Dad said. "I was able to get tomorrow off. The  
  
people at the preschool was happy to give me the day off, after I told them I  
  
was sending you a very good school."  
  
"You didn't tell them you were sending her to Hogwarts, did you?"  
  
Shannon's Mom asked.  
  
"No," Shannon's Dad said. "I just told them I was sending her to one of  
  
the best boarding schools. They all told me to wish you good luck."  
  
"That was nice of them," Shannon said.  
  
"Yes, it was," Shannon's Mom said. "On the matter of work, I was able to  
  
finish making that wand I was working on. For awhile there, it seemed as  
  
though your brother Willow didn't want me to finish it. Everytime I went to  
  
work on it, he would start crying."  
  
"That sounds like my son," Shannon's Dad laughed.  
  
"Hey Dad, we got a card from Grandma," Shannon said. "It seems like  
  
she's having a lot of fun with those dragons in Romania."  
  
"And that would be my Mother," Shannon's Dad laughed. "Put her with some  
  
wild, dangerous animal, and she's overjoyed."  
  
"Is everyone done with dinner?" Shannon's Mom asked. The other two  
  
nodded, so she took their plates. When she returned from the kitchen, she  
  
yawned. "Well, I have some work to do upstairs. As long as Willow is  
  
asleep, I'll start that other wand I wanted to make."  
  
"I think I'll go relax upstairs," Shannon's Dad said. "It isn't easy to  
  
work with those Muggle kids all day. They're a lot of fun, but they sure  
  
tire you out. Shannon if you want, there's some treats in the kitchen."  
  
"Don't have too many, or you'll have a stomachache," Shannon's Mom  
  
warned.  
  
"I won't," Shannon promised. "See you later."  
  
"Bye," Shannon's parents both said, as they went upstairs to their  
  
bedroom. Shannon went to the kitchen for her dessert. When she was done,  
  
she too, went upstairs to relax before she went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, both Nicole and Shannon's parents were running around.  
  
They were both going to the train station together, so they both had to be  
  
ready at the same time. It took a while, but they finally got everything  
  
into Nicole's minivan. Then everyone had to squish inside. The only people  
  
who were perfectly comfortable were the two cats. They had a nice drive  
  
though, and quickly got to the train station. The girls started to get  
  
excited once they were on Platform 9 3/4. "Now, you two better behave  
  
yourselves," Nicole's Mom said.  
  
"Yes, lay off the jokes for awhile," Shannon's Mom added.  
  
"Just have fun," Shannon's Dad added, quietly to the girls. "Just don't  
  
get in trouble for the first week or two."  
  
"Ok, Dad," Shannon grinned. "I think we can do that."  
  
"Yea, it shouldn't be too hard," Nicole added.  
  
"Well, go put your stuff on the train," Nicole's Dad said. "Then you can  
  
come back and say good bye."  
  
"Ok," Nicole said. The two girls went and did as they were told. After  
  
wards, though, they looked around for people they knew.  
  
"Hey, there's George's brother Ron," Shannon said. "Along with Harry  
  
Potter and Hermione."  
  
"Let's go say hi," Nicole suggested. The two walked up to the three 5th  
  
years. "Hi guys."  
  
"Hi you two," Ron said. "You guys ready to start being 6th years?"  
  
"Yup, only 1 more year 'til we're done," Shannon said.  
  
"If I were you, I'd miss Hogwarts," Harry said.  
  
"But just think of all the jobs you can get when you graduate," Hermione  
  
said.  
  
"Knowing you, you probably have it all planned out already," Ron said.  
  
"Of course," Hermione said.  
  
Nicole and Shannon laughed. It was just like Hermione to have her future  
  
all planned out. "Hey Ron, where are your brothers?" Shannon asked.  
  
"I think over there somewhere," Ron said. "Why don't you go say hi?"  
  
"I think we will," Nicole said. The two girls walked over to where Ron  
  
was pointing and they found Fred and George talking. "Hi guys," Nicole said.  
  
"Have a nice summer?"  
  
"Sure did," Fred grinned. "How about you two?"  
  
"We had an ok one," Shannon said.  
  
"Hey, did our Dad come over to your house, Nicole?" George asked.  
  
"Yea, he did," Nicole said. "They had a talk with my parents. We of  
  
course listened in."  
  
"What was it about?" Fred asked.  
  
"Some dangerous creatures, that my Dad had locked away for now, have  
  
disappeared," Nicole said. "They said it might have been the work of  
  
You-Know-Who. It's really important that they find those creatures."  
  
"It's top secret though," Shannon said. "No is suppose to know. In  
  
fact, I don't know why your Dad is here now. Shouldn't he be at work?"  
  
"He probably didn't want me to know that anything was wrong," Nicole  
  
said. "He's probably going to work right after I leave."  
  
"Wow, that is big news," George said. "Dad came home and he was all  
  
worried about something. We tried to listen to what he was telling Mum, but  
  
we got yelled at."  
  
"We better not tell anyone about this," Fred said. "Especially Ron and  
  
his friends. Knowing them, they might try to go find the creatures. Besides  
  
that, they might get scared that You-Know-Who will use the creatures to  
  
attack Hogwarts or something."  
  
"Ok, it's settled then," Nicole said. "No one besides us four will know."  
  
"Will know what?" Malfoy asked. He and Crabby and Goyle had walked up to  
  
the group.  
  
"None of your business," George said.  
  
"Yea, go away," Shannon added.  
  
"Why don't you make us?" Malfoy asked. Just then, Mrs. Wesley called  
  
Fred and George.  
  
"Coming," Fred said.  
  
"Yea, go run to Mommy," Malfoy laughed. "We wouldn't want you to get in  
  
trouble."  
  
"We aren't allowed to use magic here," Fred said. "But wait until we get  
  
on that train. You won't be laughing then." The group turned and walked  
  
away, leaving a scowling Malfoy behind.  
  
"Hello Nicole and Shannon," Mrs. Wesley said. "I believe your parents  
  
are looking for you to say good bye."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Wesley," Shannon said. "We'll go find them." The girls ran  
  
off to find their parents, as Mrs. Wesley said good bye to her kids, Ron,  
  
Fred, George, and Ginny  
  
What came next, is known as the good bye stage. Five minutes before the  
  
train leaves all the parents start saying their good byes. They younger  
  
students sometimes start crying, but it's mostly the mothers of the younger  
  
students. Finally, the kids get away and board the train.  
  
All the Wesley kids; Harry, Hermione, Nicole, and Shannon got on the last  
  
car of the train. "Everyone ready for the long ride?" George asked.  
  
"I hope Pig calms down," Ginny said, watching Ron's owl fly around the  
  
car.  
  
"Yea right," Ron said. "He never calms down unless he's asleep."  
  
"At least the cats seem to be calm," Hermione said, looking at her cat  
  
and Nicole and Shannon's cats.  
  
"Hedwig is asleep too," Ron said, looking at his white owl. Suddenly, a  
  
small explosion sound was heard.  
  
"Relax, everyone," George said. "It was just a firecracker who exploded  
  
by mistake."  
  
"Hey, you and Fred said you weren't going to do as many jokes as you did  
  
last time," Ron said.  
  
"And you believed us?" Fred said. "We must be better actors then we  
  
thought."  
  
"This year, I'm really going to concentrate on my studies," Hermione  
  
said. "I want to do really good on my O.W.L.S."  
  
"As opposed to last year, when you didn't concentrate on your studies?"  
  
Ron joked. The others laughed, as Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ron.  
  
"Let's just relax everyone," Nicole said. "It's going to be a long  
  
ride, and it won't be any fun if everyone is fighting." The others agreed,  
  
and everyone started having their own conversations. Fred, George, Nicole,  
  
and Shannon had one, while Ron and Harry talked, and Hermione and Ginny  
  
talked. No one even noticed that they were almost at Hogwarts, until someone  
  
came and told them they better get changed into their robes. They quickly  
  
did, and so another year at Hogwarts was about to started. 


	2. The Warning

Chapter 2  
  
By: Shannon  
  
Author's Note: I don't own the Labyrinth or Harry Potter. The only characters that belong to me and Nikki are ourselves and our families. Note that these families are not our real families, just ones that we made up. Trust me, it could get really confusing if we used our real families, especially since we're not British.  
  
Enjoy! R&R  
  
*******************  
  
Slowly, the engine edged its way into the station and deposited its occupants. Nicole and Shannon jumped quickly from the train onto the platform and ran full tilt towards the waiting carriages, calling behind them "Last one there eats frogs liver for feast!" They climbed into the nearest carriage and were soon joined by Fred and George and their little sister Ginny. Ginny sat wedged in between the two girls while Fed and George sat across from them. Soon, the carriages departed the station and trundled up the path towards the school. Ginny could hardly contain her excitment.  
  
"I can't wait to start this semester!" She squeeled gleefully. "I'm taking muggle studies and Care of Magical Creatures. I'm so excited about having Hagrid for a teacher! I wonder what strange creatures he's got this year? Nicole, you'll help me with my muggle studies, right? Seeing as you know so many muggles already since you live so close to them."  
  
"Why not ask Shannon for help," Nicole suggested," her father teaches them."  
  
"Oh, I hadn't thought of that!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly. She continued to ramble on a mile a minute until they reached the school. When the carriages all stopped, everyone tumbled out (literally) onto the familiar school grounds. After dusting themselves off and retrieving a few things that had fallen from their pockets, Fred, George, Nicole, Shannon, and Ginny looked up and collectively gasped at the strange site that greeted them. Ahead of the school carriages was a much larger, very ornate carriage, drawn by five black horses which were all adorned in silver harnesses, and who looked to have been sprinkled with glittler. Shannon and Nicole stepped forward for a closer look and noticed the intricate carvings on the trim of the carriage which looked like gargoyles. Shannon reached out her hand to touch one of the carvings when a familiar voice attracted their attention.  
  
"I hope you're not planning to get into too much mischief this year," said a cheery man's voice. The girls turned and saw their spell theory teacher and greeted him with innocent smiles. He was a very tall man with short, light brown hair. He wore simple dark blue robes and spectacles. He was definitely not old, in fact, he looked fresh out of college.  
  
"I must say I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about, Mr Hein," Shannon replied with her fingers crossed behind her back. Nicole nodded in agreement.  
  
"Lets hope so," he said with a laugh and led them and their friedns into the main hall. Before he left them to go up to the teacher's table, Shannon asked him about the coach.  
  
"I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you all that," Mr Hein said in a hushed voice with a nod towards the head table. He took a quick look aroungd and seated himself between Fred and George and motioned for them all to gather in.  
  
"There's an important visitor at the school," he began in a whisper," a king, in fact. Proffessor Dumbledore is meeting with him to negotiate an alignment. He's a very powerful king, and we'll need as much help as we can get to fight-" he looked around again and in an even quieter whisper said "You-Know-Who."  
  
"But which king is is?" Nicole asked, looking around apprehensively just as Mr Hein had. They all drew even closer to hear the answer.  
  
"The Goblin King." The five students all gasped and Mr Hein shushed them. Ginny had gone slightly pale and Shannon and Nicole were staring fixedly at their empty plates.  
  
"You mean he's really here?" Fred asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes," answered Mr Hein," and I don't want you telling anyone, least of all Harry." he motioned to the black-haired boy sitting a little ways down from them. "He'll be staying in the south wing, for however long negotiations take, and I'm counting on you ALL to stay out of there. I won't be able to bail you out of the kind of trouble you'd get into if you were caught down there, so just do yourselves a favor and don't even risk it." All five nodded and crossed their hearts. "Good. Now then, guess what the old headmaster's got planned for this year?" Everyone lightened up and stopped whispering as the subject was changed.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked with a smile.  
  
"Well, he's started fixing up the quidditch pitch with some new bleachers and replacing the old bludgers with new anti-hex models." He then turned his gaze to Shannon. "And since Draco's grades were so bad last year, he's been kicked off the team," Shannon's eyes suddenly grew to the size of saucers.  
  
"That means..." she started and a huge grin spread across her face.  
  
"You're the new seeker!" Nicole shouted. The two girls hugged each other excitedly as Fred and George shouted congratulations.  
  
"Looks like the headmaster's about to give his speech." Mr Hein said and headed off towards the staff table. Shannon hurried over to the Slytherin table and sat herslef down next to two rather burly looking boys.  
  
"I can't believe she's finally gotten the postition," Nicole stated, taking her seat. "She's wanted it for years!"  
  
"Yeah," George agreed," she was next in line for it, too, and then Draco's dad bought the team. She's a much better seeker than him. Being a chaser all those years was a severe waste of talent if you ask me." Everyone nodded their agreement and looked to the head table as Professor Dumbledore began his speech.  
  
"Welcome to all the returning and new students and staff! We have a very exciting year ahead of us. The quidditch tournament will be heald again this year, along with a special event that will be annouced in a month's time. We have a few new teachers to add to our staff this year. First, let me introduce Madame Cahterine, who will be teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts class." A rather young looking and cheery woman stood up and bowed her head to the students. She was wearing very colorful robes and a patchwork hat adorned with silver stars sat atop her head. "I would also like to welcome Mr Jansen, who will be working as a student teacher under Mr Hein." Another young looking professor stood up and bowed to the assembled students. He wore glasses like Mr Hein, and had short, dark brown hair. His robes were black, like most of the students', and he was about a foot shorter than Mr Hein. "All students are this year firbidden to enter the south wing. All classes that were previously heald there have been moved to new classrooms. A new chess club is being formed this year, along with a chorus and a garden club, which will be headed by professor sprout. Now that all that is cleared up, let us begin with the sorting!" The first years, who had been standing at the back of the Great Hall came forward and were sorted. Afterwards, Professor Dumbledore said "Let the feast begin" and it, well, began! Nicole chanced a look over at the Slytherin table and noticed Shannon cunningly launching peas at the girl sitting across from her and then quickly going about eating her meal, so as not to be caught. Nicole smiled and turned back to Fred and George, who were whispering excitedly to each other.  
  
"Since when have I not been included in secrets?" She said huffily," I'm sure there's something about that in the 'Unbreakables'." The 'Unbreakables' were a list of rules that had been decided upon by Shannon, Nicole, Fred and George in their first year, so as none of them would go TOO far in their mischeif making. It seemed a bit odd to some of the other students at the time for the biggest troublemakers to have a set of rules for themselves, but it had made perfect sense to the four of them. Nicole was probably right about there being a rule about having all four of them in on any secrets, and Fred and George knew that.  
  
"Of course we weren't intending on keeping anything from you, Nikki," Fred said slyly," we'll tell you later, though." Then he added with a wink, "Its a surprise." After the meal, the three of them hurried up to the Gryffindor common room and pulled a few chairs into a corner, so they could plot.  
  
"Well, out with it!" Nicole demanded once they were set up.  
  
"Ahem!" George began like a politician make an address. "We, the co- founders of the "Wizard's Council of Mischief" have come to the conclusion that an honorary member should be added to our ranks."  
  
"But its always been just the four of us." Nicole looked at both of them curiously. "Who do you suggest?"  
  
"Well, see this person has always been rather helpful to our cause, and provided us with valuable information to assist our endeavours. They have also been very good at covering our tracks when we've been a little...lets say...carleless."  
  
"Which is not often!" Fred interjected quickly.  
  
"Thank you Fred. I think it is time that we name as our newest council member-"  
  
"Professor Hein!" Fred announced with a grin. Nicole pondered this for a moment and smiled.  
  
"I move that a vote be taken." she said, getting into the role as George had done.  
  
"Right then, we must contact the secretary!" George thumped his fist on the arm of his chair like a gavel and Nicole set to work writing down the proposal on a peice of parchment. When she'd finished, she showed it to the two boys. After she had their approval, she tapped it with her wand, said "envoyus", and the words disappeared. About a minute later, a new message appeared on the paper reading:  
  
Vote away! I'm in favor!  
  
-Shannon  
  
"Alright!" Fred replied giddily. "All those in favor?" All three raised their hands. "All opposed?" It was quiet in the little corner. "Then its decided. Proffessor Hein is now 'Couselor Hein'. Nicole, write back to Shannon and tell her the good news. And tell her to draw up a certificate or something that we can give him. We will present it to him tomorrow at breakfast! Meeting adjourned!" 


	3. The First...er...Second Day of Classes

Sorry, this is kinda short. It was basically to get Nicole motivated to write the next chapter. Hopefully she'll have something soon. Until then, here's this tasty tidbit.  
  
By: Shannon  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
From the moment she woke up, it was obvious to Shannon that this first day of classes was doomed to be a bad one...so she went back to sleep. The next day, seeming much more promising, she made her way to the dining hall with the usual bounce in her step.When she was seated and her plate full with bacon and a cheese omelette, a great big horned owl swooped down and dropped her schedule on her head. Tearing open the envelope she read:  
  
"We were so sad to note your absence in potions class yesterday. Don't let it happen again or I'll give you a detention.  
  
~Snape~"  
  
With a smirk, she turned and waved gleefully at her potions professor, and then went back to her meal. It was then that the rest of the "council" kidnapped her. Once they had all escaped to a deserted hallway, Nicole, Fred, and George all started talking at once. Their speech was so jumbled that I can't even find the right words to write it down. The only discernable phrase was "You'll never believe what happened yesterday..."  
  
"One at a time!" Shannon shouted, and then turned to Nicole and pointed at her," You! Speak!"  
  
"Right," she started," We had just given professor Hein his certificate when Professor Snape came up looking for you."  
  
Then Fred continued," He spent about half an hour chewing all four of us out for your 'lazy habits.'"  
  
Then came George with the kicker," Hein got so annoyed with Snape that he told him to 'Buzz off', so Snape flipped out and looked like he was about to cast something at Hein, until suddenly, out of nowhere, Dumbledore shows up and gave Snape a bee's voice! He was buzzing for about two hours before Dumbledore stopped laughing long enough to fix him!" Shannon was quiet, almost reverent as she considered the whole prospect, her mouth twisted into a sly grin, and finally she burst out laughing, along with the rest of her comrades. That's when Snape came in. That's just how it always happens, isn't it? The students enjoy a moment of triumph, and then Snape always appears out of nowhere with impecible timing.  
  
"What's all this loitering in the halls?" He hissed at the four of them," Five points from Gryffindor, and you" he turned his gaze to Shannon," You're already in deep for that stunt you pulled yesterday, skipping all your classes, so I'd watch out if I were you." with that, he turned and left.  
  
"What I don't get," Nicole said as they all started down the hall to their first class," Is why he didn't just give you a detention already. I mean, if it had been anyone else, they would have been polishing trophies. How come you get away with more than we do?"  
  
"Because I'm in his house," Shannon replied with a smirk,"If he gives me a detention, he'll have to take points away from our team, and you know how much he hates doing that."  
  
"Besides," Fred interjected as they reached the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom," Mr Hein covered for her."  
  
"He did?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Yep," answered Fred," He told Dumbledore that you'd caught a bit of a cold and needed some rest, so he excused you for the day."  
  
"Nice!" came Shannon's reply. She left the three Gryffindors and headed to her first class of the day, Transformifigation (sp?) with Minerva McGonagoll. 


End file.
